


Honesty is the Key

by alienarcher



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys figure things out, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy's POV, Just some cuddles, Light Angst, M/M, Simon talks about his feelings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienarcher/pseuds/alienarcher
Summary: Literally just a fix-it for after 1x07.After Annabelle kicks Simon out, he goes to Jeremy's house and they figure things out. It's mostly just super cute.





	Honesty is the Key

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 3 hours before going to bed , i just needed to make this whole thing better  
> also , i don't know a thing about jeremy's family life , so if i've missed something and the way i briefly described them there is wrong - tell me , i'll fix it . wanna make this as canon as possible  
> but , anyways , enjoy !

When Jeremy heard the door bell ring, he was really surprised. There was no one else at home that day, which was nice, since he needed to be alone to deal with all the shit that has been going on. Everything sort of fell on his shoulders in one day. Simon and Annabelle were apparently seriously dating and having sex, which was news that almost everyone knew about, except for him. And, when Jeremy confronted Simon about it and their kiss, he pretended like it didn’t matter. He basically laughed into his face. And, maybe Jeremy did imagine it and Simon didn’t actually kiss him back, or maybe he did, but it was just an automatic reaction or something. Jeremy wasn’t sure. But, that was no excuse for being a dick to him anyway. So, whoever was interrupting his crisis right now, better be interrupting it for something super important. 

Jeremy was about to open the door, but decided on asking who’s there first. It never heart anyone to be a bit cautious. Plus, he had this thing, where he was absolutely sure there is a huge chance for anyone, who’s living in a classic family house with a white picket fence in suburbs, to be murdered by some serial killer, clown or – possibly – a werewolf, because why not? Was it even the full moon? Or, maybe full moon was just a huge conspiracy theory made up by werewolves to make their innocent victims think they’re safe most of the time. Ok, now he just wasn’t making any sense. And, since he already had enough nonsensical thoughts for the day, he decided to deal with his guest/possible killer instead.

‘Erm’, he muttered to the door, ‘Yes?’, he mentally smacked himself in the head. “Yes?”, who says that? 

His question was followed by quite a long silence, which he couldn’t quite measure in minutes, since he’s never really had a good sense of time, but which was definitely long enough for him to start actually worrying that he’s about to get murdered. Before he could start full on panicking, though, he heard a muffled response: ‘It’s me’.

He didn’t need much time to figure out whose voice it was. And it didn’t matter that it was very quite and sounded a bit weird and uncharacteristic, he still knew. That hurt a bit.

‘Simon’, Jeremy exhaled, barely audible, but then he gathered himself back, mostly in one piece, and said more firmly, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Can you open the door?’, Simon said, a bit louder than before, ‘Please?’

And, he sounded so desperate and so sad that, even if Jeremy was imagining things again, he opened the door against all common sense and his better judgment. Because, who needs common sense anyway? 

The way Simon looked, it teared Jeremy apart. He was crying before, and seemed like he was on the verge of tears now. He looked absolutely broken, and it broke Jeremy too. 

That’s what Jeremy was asking about back then, in the parking lot: ‘Do you feel something, when you’re with me? Do you feel this right now?’ Because, Jeremy felt it. He felt it deep in his bones and underneath his skin, he felt it in every cell of his body. And he wanted to know if Simon felt the same. If he really felt the same. 

Because, what Jeremy felt scared him, especially if he was in it alone. Because he smiled every time Simon looked at him, just because he’s right there, so beautiful, so kind, so himself. Because he looked in Simon’s eyes, and got lost in them, drowning in the dark brown pools of color that seemed so spectacularly infinite. Because one quick glance, one soft touch could make his day better, make him feel something right in his heart. Because Simon’s pain was so much more painful than his own. Because he hated himself for hurting him, even if it was well deserved. 

‘I’m sorry’, Simon said, taking an unsure step into the house, ‘I know you probably hate me now, but I’m just- I’m so sorry’.

Jeremy stepped aside, fully inviting Simon into the house, to hell with consequences, closing the door behind them.

‘I don’t hate you’, Jeremy said sincerely, looking into Simon’s eyes, ‘Go to my room. It’s upstairs, first door on the left. I’ll get you a glass of water and we can… talk, if you’re ready to do that now’.

Simon simply nodded and headed upstairs. Jeremy went into the kitchen for some water. He eventually poured himself a glass too. He had a feeling Simon might not be the only one, who’ll need to calm himself down with a glass of some refreshing beverage later.

When he stepped into his room, too glasses in hand, he saw Simon standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He was carefully looking around, not touching anything, or moving much, really. 

‘You can sit down’, Jeremy said, pointing at his bed and handing him a glass of water, putting his own on the nightstand and sitting on the bed too, but not too close. He wasn’t sure what was happening yet. 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Simon whispered, ‘I couldn’t do it’.

‘Do what?’, Jeremy asked, genuinely confused.

‘Sleep with Annabelle’, Simon sighed in the most not-annoyed-but-extremely-sad sort of way, ‘I couldn’t do it to her, and to myself, and to...’, he took a sip of water, ‘To you’.

‘I don’t- I don’t understand, I thought you said you slept together already’, nothing made sense anymore.

‘I lied, Jeremy’, Simon said, like it was the most obvious thing ever, ‘I lied about everything, really. Oh God, I lied my whole life. To my family, to myself, to everyone!’

‘Simon, it’s okay’, Jeremy said, reaching out to touch his arm, but pulling away before he can, for no apparent reason and for many different reasons at the same time.

‘No!’, he exclaimed, ‘Don’t you get it? It’s not okay. This whole time, I’ve been living a lie, and I dragged you in it and- God, I was such an asshole to you. I literally hate myself so much right now, and you should hate me too, I just-’, he gestured with his lift hand, in which he still held his glass, spilling most of the water on his jeans, Jeremy’s pajama pants and the bed sheets, ‘Oh fuck, Jeremy, I’m so sorry, I-’, he puts the glass on the floor and tries to rub the water out of the bed sheets, somehow thinking that'd work, completely panicking.

‘Simon’, Jeremy calls out, ‘Simon’, he says softer, taking his hands in his own, ‘It’s just water. It’s not a big deal’.

‘I’m so sorry’, Simon says, looking down, a couple of tears dropping from his eyes. Jeremy doesn’t say anything, gently caressing Simon’s palm. The boy looks back up. Their eyes meet and it feels like a moment. Just a moment, you know. A very significant, most tender, beautiful moment. Like, that time they were rehearsing together for the first time, and Simon couldn’t quite do it right, until he did. And that’s when the moment happened. Something similar was happening now too. 

And then, Simon hugged him. Jeremy guessed they moved closer in the process somehow, because now they were fully pressed to each other. Their knees so close that it felt almost intimate, their chests so close they could both feel each other’s heartbeats, their noses buried in each other’s shoulder’s, taking in a somehow both new and familiar smell. 

They stayed like that for quite some time, until Simon pulled away, ‘We need to talk about this’.

Jeremy smiled, nodding, ‘We really do’.

Simon sighed, ‘Okay, well, you probably have some questions first?’

‘Yeah, I do’, Jeremy figured that it was easier for Simon to start like that. He wasn’t so sure his questions were that easy, though, ‘Am I imagining this, or did you kiss me too back in the parking lot?’

‘I did’, Simon smiled a bit, a mixture of sadness and relief in his eyes, ‘I wanted to kiss you so much. Just as much as I didn’t, if that makes any sense’.

‘But you pulled away’, Jeremy looked down, ‘So I guess you didn’t want it more than you did after all’.

‘The opposite’, Simon took Jeremy’s hand in his, catching his attention, ‘I just knew that if I’d give in for a second longer, I wouldn’t be able to stop feeling what I was- what I am feeling’, he shrugged, ‘Didn’t help a lot, as you see’.

‘You have feelings for me?’, Jeremy asked, needing to hear it as – for the lack of a better word - straight forward as possible.

‘Of course I do’, Simon looked Jeremy in the eyes, smiling a bit, ‘That’s what made me realize… this whole thing’.

Jeremy smirked, feeling unbelievably relieved, ‘Well, that, and the fact that sex with a girl is totally not your thing’.

Simon cracked a smile too, so Jeremy smiled wider. They ended up laughing like idiots, because why the hell not? 

When they finally stopped and fell silent for a moment, Jeremy felt Simon tense up a bit. He knew why, because the questions that were supposed to come next would be much harder. So, Jeremy decided not to ask. First of all, because he knew how hard it was to think about the bigger picture in these situations, especially when the smaller picture was so nice. And, second of all, because with everything he knew already, the general gist of the other half was kind of a no-brainer. He knew enough about bullshit religious parents and LGBTQ+ kids to know exactly how those two mix. 

‘So, do you want me to get you home or something?’, Jeremy asked carefully. 

Simon blinked, looking slightly terrified, ‘Not sure if I want to go home right now’, he took a deep breath, ‘I could crash at someone’s place. Like Lillette’s, maybe’.

‘Or mine?’, Jeremy offered, quickly correcting himself, ‘If you’re okay with it, of course. And, you know, comfortable. If- if this isn’t weird, I mean’.

‘I’d love to’, Simon quickly interrupted him, ‘Your parents won’t mind?’

‘No’, Jeremy shook hid head, ‘They’re out anyway, and they’re okay with people coming over. They’re mostly chill’. 

‘That’s cool’, Simon smiled, ‘So, what are we gonna do?’

‘Well, I should probably lend you some pjs’, Jeremy gestured at Simon’s clothes, ‘And change myself, since my pants are still soaking with water. Thanks to you’.

‘I apologized’, Simon exclaimed, pretending to get defensive, ‘And you said it’s not a big deal’. 

‘Well, maybe I lied because I wanted a hug!’, Jeremy smiled.

‘Oh really!’, Simon grinned back, grabbing a pillow, ‘Well, that’s just cheating!’, and with that said, he threw the pillow at Jeremy.

‘Pillow fight?’, Jeremy asked, starting to laugh at this point. Simon didn’t answer, just throwing another pillow at him and laughing back.

In a couple of hours they fell asleep watching ‘The Greatest Showman’ that finally came out on Netflix, Simon in Jeremy’s pjs, Jeremy’s pajama shirt not matching his new pants, their bodies tangled up, Simon’s head on Jeremy’s chest. You could say they were taking it slow, or you could say they were just taking it naturally, sort of “going with the flow”. Either way, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that they were completely honest to each other. And they finally were.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading , love !  
> i always appreciate the kudos and the comments immensely   
> hope this will cure your broken siremy heart a bit as well


End file.
